Back Home
by skyressshun
Summary: A young girl finds an egg in the forest on her way home from school. When a pokemon hatches from the egg the girl must help it get home. But what happens when a mysterious group try to kidnap the young pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

**This has been stuck in my head for so long so please tell me what you think**

Deep in the forest the wild animals were grazing happily, deer stood in small groups trimming the grass that grew long, absent of humans to cut it down. Small rabbit holes were scattered babies peeking out the holes trying to build the confidence to leave the safety of their homes.

The small herd of deer's heads popped up, eyes flicking from side to side looking for the cause of the disturbance in the air.

A flash of pure white light startled the animals the rabbits hid as the deer scattered. The light dimmed as a lightning strike shaped crack spread through the air. The earth seemed to shake as the crack ran through the thin air shattering the dimmed but still blinding light that made the surrounding disappear.

The crack split revealing grass plains creatures small and large were running on the green landscape all different shapes and species but acting like family. One family of creatures lay separate from the joyful creatures cuddled around a yellow egg with a brown stripe running through half of it.

Blue lightning streaks shot from out of the cracks view striking the grassy land on the other side. The blue strips of light bounced off the ground bending backwards before shooting back forwards. Continuing the jumps before striking the egg laid against its mothers chest. Wrapping the egg in a blue coating it dragged it back to behind the crack waking the mother who chased after her egg.

Unable to recapture her child she had to remove it from the blue lights trap, using her tail she slapped the egg from it, intending to grab the egg as it flew, but the yellow egg was catapulted from her and the blue lightning's reach chucking it through the crack which had been repairing itself closing off slowly.

A cry of dismay came from the mother as she jumped to get through the crack as it sealed itself off. The light that had been lingering in the forest vanishing with it leaving the air to vibrate.

As the air in the forest stilled the animals returned to inspect the new arrival which had landed in a patch left untrimmed.

The small egg shook slightly before settling. A small nose nudged the egg looking it over, the yellow egg rocked slightly startling the deer which had been checking it out making it jump back running off. With the loss of the deer the other animals were weary of the egg keeping their distance.

After many minutes of weary behaviour the animals ran as the egg shook again, a small knocking sound coming from the inside.

A young brunette was walking through the forest on her way home from school; her bag was hanging loosely over her shoulder as she hummed to herself.

She loved to walk through the forest on her way home sure it was a longer route but she could watch all the wildlife as they grazed. Today however no animals were around, the usually lively forest seemed bare.

As she walked she was looking behind every tree she could, looking for any life. This wasn't right and something about what was going on seemed wrong, like something horrible was about to happen.

She turned to walk down another path one she didn't take much but this time she was desperate to find the animals which inhabited the forest and didn't care how long it would take; the feeling of dread in her stomach wouldn't lessen unless she found them.

As she was about to take another turn a deer ran past her almost sweeping her off her feet. It seemed terrified; something was down there and whatever it was, was affecting the animals.

After what seemed like an hour of walking she made it to a clearing where some of the animals would sleep. Today instead of animals grazing or sunbathing in the afternoon sun the place was barren. Nothing seemed to be there.

"Well this was a waste of time" she huffed, about to turn and leave she gave the clearing a once over in case she missed anything. The sun's rays glistened off of something in a patch of grass longer than the rest. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked over to the object looking down at it she was shocked to see that a bright yellow egg lay in the patch of grass.

The egg was huge compared to the other eggs she knew of, never had she seen one like this before with such an unusual pattern on it.

Fearing that whatever was in the forest would damage the egg she lifted it balancing it on her for arms. It seemed like it belonged to a rare animal which meant it needed help.

"I hope the mummy doesn't come back and attack me for touching this" she mumbled to herself and the egg. Biting her lip as she thought what to do, she remembered her bag was just about empty having left her stuff at school as an excuse not to do her homework over the weekend.

Moving the egg so it was tucked under her arm she unzipped her bag moving aside the sparse items in the bottom. Trying to gently place the egg in she pulled the sides of her bag together but they wouldn't stretched far enough for her to zip it up fully.

Settling for half way she started to make her way back home not noticing that the egg in her bag glowed softly before dimming so not to startle the girl.

**please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the street that led to her house she swung her bag absentmindedly, only when hearing a slight knock did she remember the egg she was carrying. She stopped walking pulling her bag to her chest to stop the egg bouncing around in the empty space in her bag. It rattled slightly before it stopped. Before it stopped her heart was going a mile a minute, now it had she could breathe a sigh of relief.

With her ability to breath regained she started to walk again this time keeping her bag clutched to her chest.

Much more aware of the fragile nature of the egg in her arms and just how precious it might be.

Reaching the steps to her home she looked up at it before slowly releasing her bag to let it dangle by her side, it would look a little strange if she walked into her house holding her bag like it was a new born baby.

Pushing open the door she could hear the TV from the other room signalling her brother's friends were around.

"Mum I'm home" she yelled through only to see her brother and his friends in the front room.

"She's out" he stated simply not looking away from the screen. She was relieved to hear that and also that his friends were around because they kept him occupied and not looking at annoy her like he would usually do when she was at home.

"Ok well tell her to come upstairs when she's back I wanna say hi" she gave a slight wave turning and almost running up the stairs before he could object.

Running to her room she was about to slam the door closed but realised that might make them come upstairs to see what was wrong. Placing her hand on the wood she pushed it gently to lessen any sound that might be made.

The lock clicked in place before she setting the bag on her my bed, opening the zip slowly, she was excited to see the egg for a reason she wasn't too sure of.

The yellow egg seemed to shine as she looked down at it placing her hands on either side of the egg she noted that it felt slightly warm but didn't pay it any heed thinking it was from her bag.

Lifting the unusual egg from her bag she rested it against the wall watching it with interest the brown stripe on the egg standing out the most to her.

"What the hell is that?" She asked no one tracking the stripe with the tip of her finger, noting how warm the egg still was despite how cold her room was. A faint shimmer ran through the egg as a small jiggle was made making her jump back; startled. As soon as the light came it disappeared, the egg falling deathly still. She didn't want to approach the egg anymore it was scaring her and she felt an overwhelming urge to throw it out the window and let it shatter on the road outside.

But she couldn't even though it scared her badly now she was drawn to it in a way, almost like she was its only hope. She shook her head of the confusing thoughts grabbing the egg despite her feelings for it and ran over to her wardrobe. Pulling open the door she was glad for once that the floor was covered with clothes.

Grabbing a hand full of them she set them in a small hill in the very back of the wardrobe; she set the egg on it taking her hands away slowly in case it fell. When it stayed put she took her favourite green bandanna hat and covered the yellow egg with it, making it seem like it was never there just a pile of clothes she couldn't be bothered to move.

Closing the door she decided to ignore the egg and pretend it didn't exist till she absolutely had to acknowledge it. She wrung her hands as she panicked over the egg which was making her nervous despite not seeing it anymore.

Throwing herself on her bed she bounced slightly as she pulled her pillow over her head letting out a frustrated groan into the mattress. Why did she have to pick it up? Who cared if it was endangered it was scary?

Deep inside the forest the flash of blinding light reappeared scattering the animals which had ventured back in thinking it may have been safe. The crack in the light reopened and showed the once happy land had fire lining it in streams. People crossed the land holding strange metal objects in their arms which looked like guns.

A group of three, consisting of two people and a cat like creature, turned to the crack a look of surprise crossing their faces before they yelled to an unseen person. Waiting a few seconds they ran to the crack which had proceeded to close, diving through milliseconds before the crack vanished they rolled to a stop on the floor to help break their fall as they stood.

Standing the three had stern expressions.

"What is this place?" Asked a male with purple hair as he looked around the new world he was in.

"No idea but it's creepy" answered the cat person who was standing on his back legs unlike any other cat in existence. The woman in the group didn't say anything instead she looked around their new sleeping arrangement.

"This place needs fixing up Meowth clean the place, will you? Do something worthwhile for a change" the cat boy mumbled something under his breath as he moved to clean out all the dirt from the floor which had been scattered thanks to the animals which were running for their lives.

"Are you sure this is where that blasted pokemon shot her egg?" Asked the purple haired man as he scanned the area looking for the egg, which was nowhere to be found.

"Positive this is the only place the portal goes." Answered the cat boy as he grabbed a branch which had fallen to the ground. Looking at it with interest he looked around for something to wedge in the natural two sided triangle the branch had.

"Then where is it you don't think a creature in this world took it do you?" The woman asked she too looking for the bright yellow egg. If a human in this world had the egg then lord only knows what would result from it.

"It's possible but let's hope that only an animal that inhabits this wooded area had taken it." The purple haired man had given up on looking for the egg, the trip over to this world had drained much of his energy and the weapons that had been used to open the crack in the dimension had been sucked free of their energy, it would take many days maybe even week for them to be operational again.

"Don't dwell on it now let us rest for a while afterwards we will scour the woods looking for that egg. The boss needs it" nodding the three abandoned any thoughts of chasing the egg now dropping onto the floor. The cat boy dropped his makeshift brush next to himself curling into the brush he allowed himself to drift off to sleep his friends following shortly after.

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

In the brunettes room she had managed to fall asleep holding her pillow to her chest, the small rattle in her wardrobe not waking her.

Inside the wardrobe under the pile of clothes the yellow egg rocked slightly as a light began to emit from deep inside of it, brighter than before. The egg started to sway more and more pushing the clothes which were holding it up right way up. Because the clothes were no longer there for support the egg tipped onto its side; continuing to shake despite its new position.

A crack ran down the side of the egg as it shook as much at it could; whatever was inside trying to break free. As the crack started to widen a small yellow tip managed to push its way through. Making more cracks start to run through the egg like spider webs, as the crack grew the light surrounding the egg grew engulfing it till the egg became invisible inside the blinding light.

The eggs shape began to morph growing and changing as whatever was inside broke free from its confines. As the light dimmed it revealed a small creature, its body a bright yellow with a tail shaped like a lightning bolt behind it.

It had two brown stripes on its back as well as a brown patch on the base of its tail. The yellow thing had two red patches on its cheeks, big black eyes shining in the dim light it had access to through the wardrobe door. The yellow creature had long ears with black tips which twitched slightly as it looked around its surroundings.

"Pikka"

As the sun rose the ray's peaked through the partially open windows streaming straight into the brunettes face. Stirring slightly she fought to remain in blissful sleep but the unrelenting sun wouldn't allow it. Cracking open her eyes she looked at the stream of light with hate.

"Stupid sun. It's the weekend" she whined pushing herself up off her bed pillow still held close. Looking down at the pillow she was confused at what she could have dreamt to make her hold her pillow like it was a cuddly toy. A small sound of rustling gained her attention and she cautiously turned to her wardrobe.

A small bang reached her along with a 'pikka' mouthing 'what the' to herself she pushed herself out of her bed walking over to the doors of her wardrobe worried about what she might find. Opening the door she saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary apart from a lump which she presumed was the egg she had hidden for her own worry.

Leaning into the lump she looked at it expectantly not knowing what she was expecting. As soon as it moved a fraction she jumped back letting out a small squeak as she did. Looking down at her hands she saw they were shaking, clenching her hands into fists she went to grab the bandanna she had used to hide the egg fighting the urge to run.

Lifting her hat she started wide eye and slack mouthed at a yellow thing which stared back up at her with big black eyes.

"What the hell is that?" She asked no one. The yellow animal moved forwards slightly tilting it's head as it looked up at her; out of instinct she moved back being wary of the thing and being sure not to scream. She didn't know what this thing could do but it might be dangerous.

"Pikka?" It asked as it walked closer to her. Was this it's mum? It didn't look like it. It was weird looking.

"What the hell are you?" She asked wondering if it could talk

"Pikka"

"You're pikka?" She asked stepping back. Squinting at her the creature guessed it was asking for it's name. Shaking it's head it pointed to itself.

"Pikachu" nodding she seemed to understand.

"You're Pikachu?" The yellow creature nodded "ok hi I'm May" she gave a slight wave but moved back when the animal moved closer "yea why don't you stay there Pikachu and I'll stay here then you can go home and we'll never have to see each other again."

The sun yellow animal tilted its head looking up at the girl who had identified herself as May. Was this its mum if it was it didn't seem to want it? "Pikachu" it asked looking up at her with shimmering eyes. Its mum didn't want it.

"Uh no offence Pikachu but I think you should perhaps go. Back home you know back to your family" she smirked down at the creature; she was surprised by how calm she was acting but played it down to shock of seeing a yellow mouse mutant thing in her wardrobe.

The yellow animal hung it's head but nodded understanding what she meant. Waddling to the window it jumped up onto the ledge waiting for her to open it so is could run away from here.

Patting the yellow animals head she understood that it must be very confused and even though she wasn't particularly religious she sent out a prayer to whatever, if there even was any god hoping that the animal would be ok.

"It'll be ok this is for the best. I promise." She assured as she opened the window for it to jump out and run into the night.

Back in the forest the three had woken, they were scanning their surrounding for any signs of food. Though they didn't know what kind they'd get in this dimension they would be lucky if it didn't make them ill.

"Jessie come look at this. It looks like a Pidgey but weirder" the purple haired man spoke for the first time since waking up over an hour ago. Walking over she looked up in the tree curious

"I didn't think that any other pokemon had come over" she answered just as the bird flew off.

"You two are idiots; that's a bird in this dimension a common animal not a pokemon. I know more than you two. Unbelievable and the boss thinks you two are the more intelligent species." The cat boy exhaled blowing the air upwards to show his slight annoyance at his teammates

"Oh be quiet Meowth" Jessie retorted glaring at the cat who held up his hands in what was usually defence.

A quiet rustling gained the pokemon's attention and he looked around trying to find the source. His enhanced vision allowed him to see a small yellow and black ear sticking out from behind a bush. A sly smile made it on to his face.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it Meowth?" Jessie asked only to be shushed by him.

"Quiet, look over there. I see an ear" he whispered. Following the cat's outstretched paw they too could see the black tipped ear sticking up. Grins made it onto their faces as well and the purple haired man grabbed the cat boy's arm

"Corner it, we'll go round the other way" nodding the cat started to creep his way around to the bush. The ear was still present and unaware its hiding space was known to them.

Pikachu had made it to the forest, it wasn't sure why it had come over here but having spotted a small rat thing running up a tree it guessed this was the best place to find someone who was like it.

Hearing a twig snap the creatures head dropped down. Panic was beginning to rise in its small chest. Holding its breath and begging some greater power to let it be all in its mind it scrunched its eyes closed.

"Well look what we have here" a small squeak managed to escape it's tightly clamped lips as a voice made it jump slightly. Opening an eye a crack it saw another creature which looked very strange but at the same time it seemed to register with it as something normal.

"Pikka"

"What do I want?" He repeated the Pikachu's question before answering "I want to take you back home so the boss can use you" he answered truthfully. There was no point in lying to the new born.

"Pikka pi" it looked up at the cat backing off a fraction trying not to look like it was trying to run.

"Calm down lad. It won't be that bad just a little experiment or two and a few forced battles against you're parents and theirs" the Meowth waved his paw like hand as he spoke as though it was no big deal.

"Pikka!" he yelled as it backed up more only to hit an object. Looking up he found himself looking up into a smirking face.

"Where are you going little pokemon?" She asked as she reached down to grab the baby.

Back at her house May couldn't rid herself of the worry which was growing in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't have let it wander about on its own. It was only a baby after all and it would possible get run over by a car.

As an image of the poor creature being run over appeared in her mind her already firm resolve hardened all the more and she knew she had to go out and find the mouse like animal.

Grabbing her jacket which was hanging on the back of the door she slipped it on and crept down the stairs. She could hear the TV was still on and knew that everyone would still be up.

The door was open a fraction and she could see that everyone was home but they seemed oblivious to her all engrossed with the TV. Pulling the door closed so they wouldn't see her leave she opened the other door a crack slipping out.

It was a lot darker than she had anticipated and the street lights barely illuminated the path as she walked down it pulling her jacket edges closer together to stop the wind from freezing her.

"I just cause my own problems don't I?" She muttered to herself as she walked down the path the cold night air chilling her. "It best be warmer in the woods" she quickened her pace as she went noticing that no one else was outside.

Seemed they were smarter than her.

On the edge of the woods she looked in noting how much scarier it looked in the dark. During the day she wouldn't think twice about venturing in but now the dark shadow which was cast over the forest was making her want to turn back, to leave the small animal alone.

She knew she couldn't do that though she may want to but it was her fault it was out there in the night, not knowing where it was. Taking a deep breath she took her first step into the dark forest, using nothing but guessing to find the animal.

She only took three steps before a breaking twig behind her made her run for it, choosing her paths blindly as she ran from the sound.

After a lot of panicked running she had no idea where she had ended up. In the dark shadows the trees looked alien to her, darker, scarier and much taller looming over her making her feel but a few inches tall.

Trying as hard as she could to recognise something she scrutinised the objects surrounding her paying them much more attention than she usually would, attempting to find any indication that would lead her to the area where she found that egg.

She guessed that it would end up there; she had no logic behind her thoughts but a nagging feeling told her that that was where it would be.

A certain tree caught her eye. To anyone else it would look like any other but she had marked it a long time ago on her way home from school. It had been the final day before the six weeks holiday and she felt she should mark where she was going so she wouldn't get lost.

Seemed her exploring on the last day of school was the best decision she had made in a long time.

Running her finger over the mark she had ingrained into the bark she traced it over following it so she could see which way to go. The ingrain had been made from behind her and was being dragged across the bark creating a small bundle of strips in the end of the line.

"Great I know which way to go" she muttered somewhat sarcastic as she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to save this animal or run in the other direction back home and to a warm safe place and forget about a talking animal which was bright yellow.

Digging her hand into the deepest pit of her jacket pockets she tried to wrap herself up to the best of her ability. Though she failed quite badly as the wind continued to whip at her. A small voice in the back of her brain told her that the wind was trying to tell her something but she was too cold to care what it could be.

Though it was quite clear to any other that it was a hidden warning.

As she followed the path the tree marking laid out for her she soon found herself in a familiar environment. She knew where she was and for that she felt much of the panic that had been nipping at her vanish. She slowed her pace which was slightly faster than normal turning from an almost jog to a normal walk.

She was around the same place as she had been earlier, she was closing in on where she had found and taken the egg. Swatting away at the branches on the trees as she past she started to wish she hadn't found that egg earlier.

The wind was controlling the branches making it impossible for her to stop them before getting hit leaving her with many little scrapes and scratches from the dead branches.

**please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally after many minutes of continuous walking she stopped, letting out a contented sigh she looked over the area. She was finally there again, after what felt like hours of walking against the wind she had made it and could be back home in her cosy room in a matter of minutes. Well maybe hours depending on what was going on with the creature.

Walking to the clearing she almost walked into the open space, she only stopped when she heard voices, she didn't like that there were people around, they might take the animal and sell it to some cruel person who would use it as a money outlet.

Hiding behind a near tree she crouched behind it looking around the trunk with only one eye keeping much of her face and her whole body out of view. Making sure to breathe short quiet breaths she honed into what the three figures she could see were saying.

They were all different heights one significantly smaller than the other two but she couldn't make out any identifiable features.

"Corner it, we'll go round the other way" a voice reached her ears and she could tell it was male.

"Damn they found it" she hissed to herself mentally chastising herself for taking so long to find the Pikachu. As she strained to hear she could make out a different voice and from the little she could see she knew it was the shortest on the group speaking.

"Well look what we have here" looking at where they were stood she could see they had the animal surrounded.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself ignoring the rest of the conversation they were having and instead focusing on the ground, scrutinising it, looking for anything big and heavy enough to throw to get them away from the Pikachu.

Not seeing anything thanks to the shadow the tree cast from the moon light shining on it and the darkness that encased the woods she ran her fingertips across the deer trimmed grass trying to find a stone of some sort.

Her fingertips managed to find a sharp object in the grass and looking back up from the ground she stared at the figures which had surrounded the animal; making sure they hadn't caught it yet.

They hadn't but she had a sneaking suspicion that they were becoming a little too comfortable for her to be able to waste any more time looking for a stone she would have to make due before they grabbed the Pikachu and took it away.

Taking aim at the figures she spent a few moments distinguishing them from the other. She could make out three figures two on one side of the animals hiding spot and one on the other side. The one on its own was much smaller than the other two but it was also wider, not by much but it was definitely wider than the other two making it an easier target.

Taking aim at the smaller figure she threw the stone as hard as she could to ensure it would strike the being with as much force as she could manage.

"The baby's trying to run aw-" the Meowth was cut off when a sharp object struck him in the side. Jolting slightly at the shock of the object hitting him he looked around trying to find the source of the impact. The other two had seen their friend jump and had caught onto him freezing half way through a sentence.

"What is it Meowth?" The woman asked as she stood straight leaving the animal for a split second. Despite seeing a small window of opportunity to run the Pikachu didn't wish to chance running from them. He was far too scared to risk it.

"Something hit me. Someone's out there and they know what we're doing. I'm sure of it" the Meowth answered as he scanned the area looking for whoever was out there

"You sure? I don't see anyone" the purple haired man answered as he tried to look for the intruder.

"Obviously they'll be hiding" he retorted shaking his head slightly at the idiocy that was his friend.

As he was about to turn back to the terrified pokemon he felt another object hit him this time much harder and on the side of his face.

"Ow!" He shook his head annoyed about being caught off guard despite knowing someone was out there. "That's it I'm going to find that wise guy and teach him a lesson" he stated clenching his fists and turning to the darkness that surrounded them.

"I don't think you'll be able to see them" Jessie stated as she too looked out.

Dipping behind the tree as the smallest figure turned to her she held her breath as he started to talk. He sounded mad. But it wasn't just at her it was also at the two with it as they sounded a little oblivious as to what could happen.

Skimming the ground again to find a final stone which she would throw at one of the other two she smirked as she managed to find one which was a lot bigger than the other two she had thrown. Waiting till the figure had stopped talking she counted to three to be on the safe side before poking her head around the corner, barely far enough for her to see the small figure let alone the tall two who were further behind than the smallest was.

Cursing to herself she moved further out almost relinquishing the cover the tree offered, thanks to the darkness the figures weren't watching her. In fact they were looking in the opposite direction. Looking for the tallest of the figures, she could barely see the difference between the two; she finally made out the one which was taller though it was less than a few centimetres.

Making sure the sharpest side of the stone was facing out she threw the stone as fast and hard as she could, the stone hit its mark and the tallest figure started to mumble curses under its breath.

"What on earth was that?" A purple haired man asked once he had calmed down after being stuck on the side of the head. Looking across the ground he was confused to see three stones on the floor all of relatively the same size though one was noticeably bigger, and that one was closest to him.

"You know I've had enough of this let's go and capture that whatever it is and take it to the boss, a human from this world would truly be special for the boss" the Meowth added as he turned to walk out into the darkness. Confident that the Pikachu wouldn't make a mad dash he started to walk. "James stay there, Jessie come on"

"You know this could get us a raise. I'd love a raise" Jessie mentioned as she scrutinised the darkness looking for even the slightest shadow or outline. As she scanned the tree line she saw a quick movement of slightly lighter black move behind a tree. A smirk appeared on her face as she knew she had found the human.

Jessie knew that if the prospect of a raise wasn't there then she wouldn't have spotted the shadow.

Tapping the Meowth on the shoulder she motioned to the tree the human was hiding behind an equally large grin spreading across his cat like face. He mouthed a good at her before creeping towards the tree using his superior eyesight to manoeuver his way across without stepping on twigs which would snap under his feet alerting the human that its presence was known and its hiding place was as well.

Diving back behind the tree May hoped that the figures hadn't noticed her and that the dark cloak she was shrouded in had been enough to shield her from their eyes. She couldn't hear anything so she thought she was safe but the young girl didn't want to risk it, moving so she was on her knees she began to crawl away from the tree that had been shielding her towards the bushes that were a few meters away from her.

Once she was there she would look over to the figures to see where to go next.

Peeking over the side of a bush that she had managed to reach she glanced up briefly, the figures were beginning to walk towards the tree she had just left and a sigh escaped her lips as the relief washed over her. If she hadn't moved then they would have caught her and done who knows what to her.

She could see that they were trying to be quiet and it had worked tremendously. She had heard nothing from either of them. She had an idea of what would happen to the Pikachu if she hadn't gotten the creature. Shaking slightly in the cold night air she looked at the figures for a final time, she covered her mouth before a sigh reached their ears.

With them much closer to her she could see the pair look at the animal then back to where she had last been.

"If that thing makes a break for it you two stay here I'll go get it" the shortest whispered and it was only then that she noticed a difference in the way he spoke like it wasn't his normal language, a second one?

"Got it Meowth, but what if the pokemon runs as well as her" as a girl spoke she tilted her head, pokemon? Was that what the creature was? Strange it was very strange. She loved animals and loved to research them but never had she heard of that type, she hadn't heard anything remotely close to that.

"Then we capture them" he answered looking at his team mates like they were idiots. The two taller figures nodded patting the smallest's shoulder before watching the other walk off them staying behind to complete their part of the task. The male turned to the other looking from her to the tree where the human was supposed to be hiding behind.

"Think we should corner it?" He asked as he shrugged his shoulders unsure on how to handle this human.

"Why not" she responded as she took a step forwards, unaware that the small sound that filled he ears wasn't from the Pikachu behind them.

May moved back from the bush she was crouched behind trying to distance herself from the figures. As far as she could tell there were two boys and a girl, the smallest seemed quite bossy when it came to dealing with the taller figures but from the tone of voice she held he could tell that she too could be very bossy.

Which was the worst was beyond her at the moment.

While they were preoccupied she started to creep towards the Pikachu, keeping one eye on the two figures who were still trying to creep up on the tree she was supposed to be hiding behind. Shaking her head at how stupid some people could be she silently made her way to the pokemon whose eyes were glued to the smallest figure.

As she neared the pokemon she threw a rock at it catching it on the side of the leg. Managing to stop itself from squeaking in surprise it turned its head, subtly, towards her. The small yellow creature's eyes shined in recognition and as it was about to move closer to her the figure spoke.

"Where do you think you're going?" He placed his hands on his sides as he spoke moving closer to the pokemon the moons glow now illuminating his face. His face had four whiskers on his cheeks along with two that were on either side of a coin on his forehead.

Her mouth dropped, he was one of those pokemon? But he could talk, how come this one didn't.

"Meowth, Meowth" Jessie tried to gain the attention of the cat boy with little success. She was about to try again when he turned back to them

"What is it?" He hissed across

"It's gone"

"What the hell do you mean it's gone?!" He hissed across as he momentarily forgot about the little pokemon, giving it the chance to run across to the girl crouched down arms extended to grab it.

The tiny new born buried itself into the girl's jacket, tucking its head into the side of the jacket as though trying to hide from the figures.

Stroking it's back she was careful to be silent as she stood, the cat pokemon was talking with the two figures that were supposed to be catching her. He seemed to be very annoyed at them but was keeping his voice quiet, hushing the little pokemon in her grip she started to walk from where she was trying to find the next bit of cover she could hide behind.

She crept with the pokemon towards the exit, the wind was picking up and the darkness that had affected her massively to begin with was now barely fazing her. Seemed she had finally grown accustomed to the night.

"Come on then. Looks like I'm gonna be stuck with you huh" the small pokemon took its head out from her jacked to look up at the brunette. Nodding its head a little, it nuzzled into her, it didn't know why but it really liked this girl, she seemed really nice and had even come back for him.

"Pikka" he mumbled as he kept his head under her chin, unfortunately for her the pokemon was a little too loud and the figures that were a few meters from them heard. Turning at the sound they looked across trying to find the source of the pokemon's talking.

"Meowth, what did he say?" Jessie asked not seeing the human or the pokemon but knowing it wasn't just talking to itself.

"I'm glad you're here" he repeated keeping his cat like eyes trained on where the noise had come from, waiting for even the slightest movement. While he was staring at the darkness he tried to formulate a plan knowing his friends would never come up with one on their own, "James, get Weezing ready"

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

Fumbling slightly as he tried to grab at the small objects in his pocket he decided it best to talk while finding Weezing to fill in the silence.

"Ok, what do you need him for?"

"I have an idea, I'll explain more once we find the pokemon till then just get him ready" accepting the cat's answer he pulled out a small ball pressing a button on the front making it grow.

"He's ready" a smirk crossed Meowth's face at James' words he kept his eyes trained on the spot the noise came from and sure enough movement caught his eyes.

"Now, throw him" he whispered across to the boy who nodded quickly throwing the ball towards the darkness guessing that was where the pokemon was. Bursting from the ball was a strange shape three uneven balls attached to one another. The shape was surrounded in white light and as the light faded it showed a purple creature, presumably another pokemon.

It hovered in the sky a gloomy look on both of its faces.

"Weezing" James called over to it in a quiet voice. Turning at the sound of the familiar voice it waited for a command. Looking down to the cat he silently asked what to tell him to do.

"Get him to use smoke screen." Before he could ask what it was for he added "we can't see who it is but we can see the surroundings, so can they, if we block out their surroundings and make it difficult for them to breathe we can grab them both" nodding to show he understood he whispered across the command.

"Weezing you heard him, use smoke screen."

"Weezing" it answered before a cloud of black poured from its mouths.

"This is going to work I can feel it" James told Meowth as Jessie punched his arm coughing into her hand.

"You idiot, I can't breathe" she choked out as she stepped back.

"Pikka" the small pokemon asked her as it looked up at her the smoke surrounding them, trapping them, cutting off the little they could see.

"I'm ok, come on we have to hurry" as she was about to move the creatures little hand stopped her as it grabbed at her shirt.

Its big black eyes bore into hers as she looked down at him.

"It's ok, don't worry they won't get you." Seeing it was still scared and the smoke was closing in on them she added "I promise" she had her doubts that it would work but the baby seemed to accept it curling into her and burying its head under her head. With the baby content to cuddle into her, allowing her to protect him, though she doubted she would be much good.

Looking around trying not to get frantic she managed to find a spot that had the thinnest amount of smoke. Taking a deep breath on the only clean air that she had left she dropped to the ground crawling on one hand and knees towards the clean air. She could hear movement behind her and was silently thankful that with the loss of her sight, the smoke was blinding her, her hearing had improved.

Keeping her eyes down on the ground to reduce the amount of smoke filling her eyes she crawled along trying not to cough or breathe in anyway. If they were giving off the smoke then they could most likely see better than her in the smoke, though she wasn't too sure.

Clamping her eyes shut after finally realising they were only causing more harm open she kept crawling hoping with everything she had that they were having as much trouble as she was. If not then she was in trouble.

"Pikka?" He asked again.

"Shh, it's ok, just stay quiet" she shushed him as she cradled the small pokemon closer, feeling it grip her even tighter and wedging his head further under her head "just stay quiet" she muttered, more to herself than the small pokemon.

"Pikka" he answered his voice muffled against her neck.

Speeding up slightly though not letting herself get careless she rushed across the floor, careful to not break any twigs. She guessed they would hear even the smallest of sounds.

"Stay calm, I promise it'll be alright." The first part was directed more to herself as she almost head butted a tree, only just skimming her arm with it. The second to the frightened baby in her arms, she should have just let it stay then none of this would have happened and she wouldn't have to worry about being kidnapped.

"Meowth, I think I just heard something" Jessie whispered to the pokemon by her side.

"Where?"

"Over there in the direction Weezing is facing" she answered before staring into the smoke more focused on one spot, the spot she knew the sound came from. "I think I heard talking, and I think it was a girl" the idea that it was a girl made Meowth think.

"That makes it more likely that she knew the pokemon," he stated looking into their confused eyes, he explained further. "If it was a boy that would make it more likely that they had just been wandering around and came across the pokemon and decided to have it as an exotic pet. A girl though would mean that she had found it before but somehow it left and she felt guilt in a way"

"How'd you figure?" James asked not understanding how he had come to that conclusion.

"Humans from this world seem to behave a lot like the humans from our own world" he started "it's only natural I suppose but the simple explanations are the ones that are right most of the time" as he explained the two seemed to be connecting the dots and nodded their head once he had finished.

"That makes sense, but do they react the same way as the humans from back home?" James asked as he motioned to Weezing to move around a little so he could see, nothing but black smoke.

"No way to tell, but by process of deduction I can guess that it will be very possible for them to behave like our humans, if that is true then we can catch them all the easier. We'll be able to tell how they behave." With the reassurance that this could be more straight forwards than they had initially thought they started to move in, enclosing the spot they were ninety per cent sure the human girl was hiding in.

She had barely passed the first line of trees when she heard the distinct sound of twigs snapping; they weren't being quite as careful now. They must know where she was. Giving up on trying to make it through the easiest part she stood changing her plan from smart and slow to using nothing but pure speed and her one free hand to feel her way around.

Her lungs were burning from being unable to breathe thanks to the thick smoke that engulfed them. Trapping them though also shielding them.

She was blind and airless, though she kept running banging into trees and making more than a lot of noise. Clearly showing where she was but she didn't care the Pikachu was terrified, it was but a baby. As she looked down she hadn't noticed the thinning in the smoke, and it wasn't till she had made it to a completely clear spot did she finally take notice of her surroundings.

She let out the breath she had been holding and started to fill her lungs, taking but a moment to breathe before she realised that they would have heard her. They already knew where she was, the general direction, and with the amount of noise she had made they probably were only a few feet from her.

She stayed still for a moment, listening as well as she could with her irate breathing.

"I heard her Meowth, this way."

"I know you heard her we all heard her, she wasn't exactly quiet. She must be panicking, getting sloppy, shouldn't be too hard now" they were really close now, only a meter or two away from her.

Looking around once more she could catch a faint glimpse of whiskers sticking out of the smoke. There they were. If it had been the day they would have already gotten her in their grips. Giving the terrified pokemon one final glance she started to run, with her new found visibility, partial, she could see the outline of the trees.

Not going for her run blindly strategy she stared into the darkness, staying quiet, easily able to hear the whispers and small snaps. Not letting it faze her she found the clearest path she could see. The furthest distance between the trees and the one in the longest line.

"There she is!"

**please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

Turning as fast as she could she could see the three people staring at her, one none human the others looking as though they could be classed as the same.

"Look, it's the human, she has the Pikachu." The girl told the pokemon looking down at him for a split second as she kept one eye trained on the girl who clutched the pokemon even tighter.

"It's ok, don't make a sound, stay quiet" she hushed as she wrapped her jacket around him tighter.

"Hand over the pokemon lass, it's dangerous" the cat tried to persuade but she believed none of it.

"No he's not, he's only a baby. And he's scared" she almost yelled back forgetting the danger she was in. She didn't know them and she had no idea what they would do.

"Look I think we got off on the wrong foot" he decided to change his approach. Try to gain some form of trust from her. "My name's Meowth, the girl is Jessie and the boy's called James, what's your name?"

"May" she answered hesitantly placing her hand on the back of the Pikachu's head, holding it closer to her. Not letting him move or the Meowth see him.

"Come on now there's nothing wrong here, we just want back what's ours. That Pikachu is rightfully ours" he took a step towards her, pausing when she stepped back, not letting the distance decrease in the slightest.

"He isn't yours I heard what you said to him earlier when he was cornered and I won't let you touch him, you may be the same creature as him but you won't lay a finger on him" she didn't know where that determined voice came from but it seemed to make them halt in their tracks as they had been about to take a step forwards.

"Alright, no need to get so touchy. We only told him the truth. That's a good life back home what he'll have, it could be so much worse. It will be worse if you don't give him to us, we'll make sure things are much worse if you make things hard."

"Pikka" the pokemon spoke for the first time into her neck, sounding very scared and wanting to be taken away. The scared voice of the baby firmed her resolve, she wouldn't hand him over, she'd be damned if she did. She was going to take him home, she was going to care for him.

"That may be a good life where you're from but here I'll make sure he's treated great. He will never have to fight, as soon as you all go back to your home he'll be safe" she took another step back, "he won't ever be put through what you intend to do to him"

The Meowth's face gained a smirk, a thought coming to him.

"Weezing, go over to her, stop her from running" he instructed as he looked up to the taller humans. "Stand your ground and make sure she doesn't try anything, if she makes the slightest move that looks like it's an attack or a flee use your other pokemon."

"Understood" they responded almost like trained soldiers, glaring at the girl who had just seen the Weezing come from the darkness.

"Hand over the pokemon" Meowth ordered as he stared her dead in the eye, trying to see if she'd flinch.

"No chance, I don't care what the overgrown ball does, you aren't getting him" gritting his teeth at the human's stubbornness he glared at her.

"Weezing use tackle on her, only her." He ordered, she was irritating him. The pokemon responded immediately and crashed his body into the young girl, knocking her to the ground, bent over to shield the pokemon in her arms. They may have said only her but she wouldn't trust them as far as she could throw them.

"Pikka" it asked panic evident in his voice, they were hurting her. The girl who had come back for him, they were hurting her.

The pokemon didn't stop with one hit, he kept striking the girl making her shout out in pain. What could he do? He had to help. Opening an eye that was screwed in pain she looked down at the pokemon.

"It's ok, they aren't going to hurt you." She reassured thinking the baby was scared of being attacked.

"Pikka pi" it asked panicked by the look of pain on her face.

"I'm fine, just stay still and quiet. They'll stop eventually" she tried to sound confident but couldn't find it in her, she was in pain from the Weezing's continuous hits and in trying to mask that as she spoke to him it made it damn near impossible to sound confident. He looked up into her eyes, trying to think of something to do to help her, but he was only a baby. He had no idea what a baby like himself could do to help.

"Pikka?"

"Shh, it's alright, I'll figure something out, it's alright" she kept repeating the last two words, trying to convince not only the pokemon but herself as well. She doubted it would be though. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't fight against it, she'd never even been in a fight before. The worst she'd done at school in the way of fights was throwing a rubber at someone.

"Give us the pokemon and we'll stop him, don't and we can make him do so much worse" the Meowth sounded very cocky. She glanced up towards them, barely able to see them through the Pikachu's ears. He was stood with his hands on his sides, chest puffed out and a victorious grin on his face.

"Not a chance, I don't care if you make it worse, he's only a baby" the grin dropped, replaced by a scowl. Humans in this world were much more defiant than humans from his. There they knew their place, at the bottom, only useful as servants to the boss.

"You have an annoying trait in you, you know that? It really irritates me"

"I can say the same about you." She retorted glaring up at the cat boy. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago she had no idea of another world harbouring humans and pokemon. The Meowth gritted his teeth, the girl infuriated him.

"Listen you little rodent, I'm more powerful than you, I am better than you in every way. I am greater than you!" She laughed at him then, starting out quiet but growing steadily. "What are you laughing at?!" Seemed she had struck a nerve.

"You, you're pathetic, you're nothing but a child. You're no better than me, I don't care what you think of me but you aren't better than me" she was pressing his buttons, hoping he'd make a stupid mistake.

He hissed slightly before turning to look up at the human's beside him.

"Call Weezing back, I want to deal with her" he ordered making May smile, she had done it. The hits on her body stopped and not doing what they thought; stay curled up and try to reason with them, she pushed herself up to her feet and took off running in a semi-blind panic.

She kept his head tightly to her neck and tried to keep her feet moving in the right direction.

"Pikka?" The small pokemon asked, looking up at her for a moment, in the dim light the only thing that made him visible was the moon reflecting off his eyes.

"Shh it's alright, we're going back to mine, I've gotta make a call" thanks to walking through the woods on her way home from school and the fact that she had a bit of control over herself she knew she'd be able to make her way home this time. They wouldn't be able to catch her.

She had kept her eyes on the landmarks only she could see; the pokemon in her arms the only thing that stopped her from taking a break and easing the stitch in her side. They had to be following; it was the logical thing for them to do. Follow the girl who had taken the thing they needed.

Why did they need him? She didn't know, she had no idea why. As soon as she got home she would have to call a friend to come over. He would grumble about the time but it was important for him to come over. She needed to know she hadn't lost her sanity.

She had managed to reach the edge of the woods, she could just about see her way home. Taking a few seconds to breathe and try to ease the pain in her side caused by the horrible stitch; she looked down. The Pikachu had kept his head pressed into her neck the entire way. It was terrified. She patted his back before carrying on running, her mind convincing her that they were just inches away.

"It's alright, we're nearly back home." The pokemon nodded into her neck, its voice coming out as a muffled response.

"Pikka" she used her jacket to wrap around him the last little bit, his body was already beginning to get a chill into it she didn't want him to get ill especially in this different world. Who knew that kind of illnesses they had in that world. Probably very weird ones.

She had been running for a few more minutes before finally reaching her house. She pushed open the door closing it as softly as possible and running up the stairs muffling her steps as best she could. The TV was still on, though she was sure they had to have fallen asleep in front of the box. They did that quite a lot. The Pikachu was still pressed to her chest and holding onto her shirt as though his life depended on it. She reached the top of the stairs and closed the door behind her back as gently as she could allow it.

May shrugged off her jacket and tried to balance the pokemon on her chest while removing the stubborn thing which clung to her. She hadn't thought she had been sweating but apparently so, fear tended to do that to people and she had been terrified countless times during the night. Once it fell to the floor she redid her grip on him and carried him to the bed where she pulled out her phone. Dropping onto the soft mattress she started to dial the number of her best friend.

Three rings later the line was answered.

"Hello?" A tired voice asked a yawn cutting it out half way.

"Hi"

"May? What are you doing calling me do you know what time it is?" The boy on the other end of the line asked.

"No, not really I lost track of it a while ago" she admitted smiling at the pokemon who was staring up at her curious as to who she was talking to.

"It's three in the morning May, I'm tired. Call me back tomorrow at a more reasonable time."

"No, wait, you have to come over, I have to show you something. It's important."

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked yawning again, he had been tucked up in bed when she called and he really wanted to get back to the dream he was having.

"No it can't, just come over. Trust me you'll be glad when you do."

"I'll be glad when I get back to sleep" he retorted and she could practically see his eyes falling shut over the phone.

"Ash, get up right now or I'm coming by your house and dragging you here" she threatened, and he knew she didn't make empty threats. He would end up being dragged by a very angry May.

"Alright, alright, but you owe me hugely for this"

"You're the best Ash, try to get here in like ten fifteen minutes ok? Bye" before he could change his mind she ended the call letting out an exasperated sigh, she really thought he'd hang up on her. She knew he'd grumble but she had to admit she didn't think he'd actually give in and come over.

She placed her phone down on the bed and looked down at the pokemon.

"Now we just have to wait." She stroked his head softly smiling at the small noise that came from him.

"Pikka"

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

It was closing in on twenty minutes when the soft sound of the door closing reached her ears. She listened closely to make sure it wasn't the door that led to the front room but as soon as she heard the grumbling she knew who it was.

"Bloody May, dragging me out of bed, what's her problem? I can guarantee that I'd have been happier in bed waiting to visit tomorrow. We both would be" she could hear the dropping of shoes on the carpeted floor and winced slightly thinking that her family might be woken by the noise.

She pushed herself out of her seat placing the pokemon down as she stood. Moving to the door she pulled open the wood and whispered out.

"Ash, stop making such a racket and get up here" the boy was bent over placing his shoes out of the way of the door. The sudden noise made him jump and back his back against the door handle.

"May!" He hissed up at her, this wasn't a good night.

"Shut up and get up here Ash"

"You know I'd much rather be in bed right now."

"So would I but this is important. Come up here" she left before he could ask her anything else, leaving him with no other option other than to trudge up the stairs and see what was so important as to drag him from his cosy bed in the middle of the night.

He would have stomped up the stairs had it not been so late, but he didn't remove the irritated look that had appeared on his face.

"What is it May, why did you drag me out of bed? Why couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest. She reopened the door to her room and stepped out. The brunette simply took his arm and pulling him along with her.

"Come and see for yourself" she answered simply. Pushing the door closed behind her she turned him towards the bed where the Pikachu was sitting, staring up into the shocked boy's eyes.

"W-what the hell is that?" He asked stuttering slightly and not moving his eyes from the yellow creatures face.

"Glad I got you out of bed now?" She asked smirking.

"Yea, whatever, just tell me what the hell that is." He asked pointing towards the pokemon.

"Don't point Ash it's rude." She joked, sure that Ash was glad he hadn't missed this.

"I don't care if it is rude, what is it?" He asked emphasising the final word.

"This is Pikachu" she answered simply. Picking the pokemon up and holding it out slightly to Ash. He stepped backwards slightly, not letting the distance between them shrink in the slightest.

"What...is...a...Pikachu?" He asked, spacing out his words to make her understand just what he wanted to know.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, he's a pokemon, but I don't know what they are. This cat guy wants him, he's not allowed to have him if you see him run away, he's dangerous. He even gave me a few bruises." She mumbled the last part looking at her arms where bruises were starting to form.

"A cat guy?" He asked incredulously, "I can't deny that he's real, I'm looking at him after all. But a cat guy? Really May. I think you're losing it."

"I'm not Ash," she answered scowling slightly at her friend. "I can prove it too, well maybe. I can if you help me" she held the pokemon close to her chest, not taking her scowl from her face.

"What? Why do you need me to help you?" He asked the girl, one of the only girls at school who he could stand.

"Cos I do, and I want to get him back home, to his parents. He'll be safe with his parents, they will protect him and not let the group that came through here with him take him and hurt him." As she spoke she unconsciously pulled him closer, the Pikachu's small hands grabbing at her shirt.

"You're being serious about this?" Ash asked her, looking down at the baby who was holding May close.

"Yes Ash I am." She answered, her voice portraying just how important it really was. He sighed, accepting that she was telling the truth.

"Alright tell me about it." He sighed once more moving to the bed and dropping down on the soft mattress. He was sure this had to be a dream.

"Ok, I will." May moved towards him and started to tell him all that had happened once she found the egg. It would be easier, longer, if she explained from the beginning.

It took quite a while for her to get through everything, she hadn't checked the time before she had started nor when she finished but the sun was beginning to peak through the window. Both were tired and May had to press hard against her eyes with the palm of her hand just to stay awake. A long yawn came from Ash as he placed a hand on the pokemon's head.

"So this little thing here is the cause of all our problems and why I'm not in bed?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yep, basically, he's the reason you aren't getting any sleep and I'm getting barely any." She confirmed nodding her head softly and squeezing her eyes closed before reopening them. It was something she did to try to keep herself awake but it wasn't working this time. She let out a long yawn looking over at Ash. "So are you going to help me?" She asked him, and he nodded. Though she wasn't sure if that was a yes or if he was just so tired he couldn't keep his head up.

"Yea, I'll help. As long as I can go to bed now." He answered; confirming that he was in fact going to help his friend. A smile came to her face.

"Yea, you can go to bed. And so can I. I don't think they'll know where I live so I can keep him here with me. I'll call you later if you want to go home. Though I would prefer you sleeping here just in case they could find my house. I lost them in the woods and I don't know where they are." She admitted to him as she scratched him behind his ear. A small sound came from him at the feeling of her nails behind his ear and he nuzzled into her.

"I would if I could, but my mum would freak out if she woke up and I wasn't home. I'll come over as soon as I wake up and if something happens just call me and I'll be over." She nodded to her friend, understanding what she was talking about. If her mum woke up and found her missing then she would probably have a heart attack and before passing out call the police.

"Alright, I'll call you tomorrow. You have to promise that you'll help me. I don't want all this pressure on me alone." She answered pushing herself up from the bed. She moved towards the wardrobe. She placed him down on a pile of clothes that were in there. He looked up at her and she placed a finger to her lip. "Shh, it's just for tonight alright. I'll figure out a better place for you tomorrow just sleep here for tonight." He nodded up at her seeming only slightly concerned. But he trusted her, she had gone back for him after all.

Turning to the boy in her room she opened the door.

"They'll sleep downstairs tonight. Sneak out and come back tomorrow, once your mum is awake. We can figure out how to get him home then, cos if I'm honest with you I have no idea." Ash nodded up at him and smiled running a hand through his hair cringing as he felt the knots. His hair would be a nightmare in the morning. He could bet money on that.

"I'll see you tomorrow May" he waved bye to the girl as he passed her and shut the door behind his back. Once the door closed she turned to Pikachu.

"Time for bed" she half sighed half yawned pulling the door closed to the wardrobe. It wouldn't do if they came in and saw him sleeping on her clothes. She would surely suffer a shattered ear drum if that happened. The screech she would hear from her brother or her parents would definitely deafen her. And she wouldn't blame them if that happened. She had had a mental breakdown after seeing the egg change to be a pokemon.

Moving to her bed she dropped onto the soft bed, with her arms spread out she closed her eyes bedding down on the soft mattress. With a content sigh she rolled onto her side.

"Night Pikachu."

"Pikka pi" she smiled at hearing him answer her and stayed still for a few moments as she could hear him bedding down too. There were a few soft scratches as well as the faint rustling of clothes to tell her he was making himself at home. She smiled to herself. However long she had left with the pokemon she could tell would be nowhere near normal. And what would she do on Monday morning? Would he stay here? Would he come to school with her? She had no idea. With a soft groan she rolled over onto her front, smothering her face in the pillow. It wasn't more than a few minutes later that she was deep in sleep.

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had rose to its highest point in the sky and was shining its rays straight into the room of a black haired boy. He rolled to his side as the light started to irritate his closed lids and pull him from his much wanted and much deserved rest. With a soft moan of annoyance he opened his eyes a fraction and stared out the open window.

Why hadn't he drawn the curtain when he came back? He didn't know but he did know that he was going to start closing his window. It was freezing.

Opening his eyes he looked around the room, for a second he had half expected to be in May's room. Bloody May; dragging him from his nice warm bed to show him something that shouldn't exist. Pokemon? He had never heard of them and from what he had heard about from May he didn't want to know about them. They seemed dangerous, hell she had been attacked because of a pokemon.

With a soft moan of annoyance at being woken and hassled by such annoying thoughts he kicked back the covers and stretched in his bed. He didn't want to get up yet, no it was far too early. He deserved a few more hours. But with the sun shining in his eyes it had succeeded in waking him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

"Ahh, what time is it?" He whined to himself. Raising his arms above his head and stretching them till a small pop reached his ears. He was unbelievably stiff and the cold air wasn't doing him any good. Pushing himself up with only a minor moan of pain as his muscles were pulled he glanced around his room once more. "Mum! What time is it?" He yelled through the closed door.

"After dinner get up" a woman's voice yelled back up muffled by the door and walls. Rolling his eyes at no one he did push himself to his feet trying not to wobble. His joints had locked thanks to the uncomfortable position. Not bothering to get changed he dragged himself to the door. For a moment he wondered if this was what it was like being drunk but quickly shook the thought from his mind. How was he supposed to know?

Pulling at the door he glanced around the hall, he sighed in exhaustion. He still needed to sleep, last night he had spent most of the night trying to stay awake so he could play on his DS but now he was wishing he had been able to put the game down till the next morning as he was exhausted. He doubted he'd had more than four hours sleep. And the four he had had was counting before and after May's house.

Running a hand through his dishevelled hair a long yawn was torn from his wide mouth. He had closed his eyes most of the way as he tried to make his way towards the stairs. His feet were heavy on the carpeted floor of the landing.

Keeping one eye open the other far too tired to stay anywhere near as wide as the first he took his first step down the stairs. The carpet cool and fluffy, had he been awake he'd have enjoyed the soft feeling but his mind was more than half asleep.

"Mum is breakfast ready?!" He shouted down to her.

"No, but dinner is." She retorted making the exhausted boy scowl at the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are we having?" He asked making it to the bottom step and blinking his eyes a bit to make them stay open.

"Come and see, I'm trying to eat Ash."

"But mum" he tried to argue but gave up; there was no point in arguing. He'd lose he was far too tired to have any good retorts should they fight. With a sigh he walked past the door to the living room, dragging his feet. "Fine." Making it to the kitchen he glanced in hoping to see a meal with his name on it, literally, his mum was strange that way. Marking everyone's meals so they weren't mixed up. Ash had always thought it unnecessary for him, how was he going to mistake his plate for theirs when his mum insisted on giving him a plastic one? But he wasn't complaining now. He was so tired he'd probably grab at his dad's food.

Lifting the plate that had 'ASH' written on it in block letters he shuffled from the kitchen to the living room where his mum was busy watching TV.

"Hey mum." He mumbled as he dropped next to her making the couch shake

"Morning Ash, what's wrong you look half dead?" His mother asked placing her hand to his forehead feeling for a fever. Her son was a pasty white with deep dark bags under his eyes. It looked almost like he'd been punched, his eyes were drooped though that could be placed down to tiredness. Still, his mum believed something was wrong

"Oh, nothing, I just had a bad night. Didn't get much sleep. Blame May though" he answered through a yawn; rubbing at his dropping eyes hoping to perk himself up.

"Why should I blame May?" His mother asked doubtful that it was just tiredness.

"Because, just because it isn't my fault" he answered, his mind waking up just enough for him to make up his lie. Poor as it may be. Staring at him she raised an inquisitive eyebrow but didn't press him for the truth, she was sure she'd get an answer soon enough, Ash was never one for keeping his lies straight. "Anyway, once I've finished this I have to go to May's house, I need her help with some homework"

Nodding at her son she kept quiet, all she wanted was to eat in peace and to do that she'd just let him. After all it was the weekend and what mother would tell their child no when it came to doing homework. The greatest evil as far as her son was concerned. It was a miracle to get him wanting to get help let alone do it.

"Alright Ash, just be sure to call me when you get there and when you're coming home." She told him taking a break from eating to wait for a reply. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement too busy eating.

Rolling her eyes she didn't say anything in return just letting her exhausted son finish something to hopefully wake him up.

Half an hour later Ash had finished his food and was setting the plate down in the kitchen, he looked out the open window staring at the bright midday sun and the birds in the trees opposite him. The birds looked to have a baby with them. He smiled slightly at the sight though it dropped as he thought of that pokemon. He was alone and abandoned in a strange world, he would have to help it get back home, he just had to.

Moving to the door in the kitchen he grabbed at the shoes he had kicked off there that morning after coming home. Slipping them on he went to find his mum. She was probably eating still. "Mum! Mum! I'm going to May's" he yelled out to her as he started to walk down the corridor. Leaning into the door that led to the front room he saw her.

"Alright, don't forget to call me." She answered turning to wave to him

"I will" he answered back as he moved to leave the house. He grabbed his school bag as he left, if he was going to lie best make it convincing.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

Walking down the road that led to May's he smiled at the sun above, he had woken up considerably since his mid-day awakening. It had only been half an hour since he had woken up but still he felt much better.

Wandering down the road he watched as cars drove past him, some with people talking on the phone, some with people smoking and some with kids screaming in the back. If someone was to ask him which was the most dangerous, he'd go with the children. He'd been one of those obnoxious children at one time and knew just how dangerous the drivers were after a ten minute stint with them.

His mum had once been on the verge of strangling him after a day out. He could distinctly remember kicking the back of her seat while singing the same line of a song for over an hour.

Smirking at that memory he turned down a street, taking a short-cut to his friend's house. Why? He didn't know, why would he want to go to the house of a girl who has people after her for the pokemon she has? He shrugged his shoulders at his own question. He paused as he walked a thought hitting him.

"May best be up" he muttered as he scowled at the air. He'd kill her if she was still in bed.

The brown haired girl rolled in her sleep, her arms dropping over her eyes a soft snore coming from her open mouth. She was deep in sleep, exhaustion from the previous night having taken a serious toll on her. She wasn't thinking about anything that was going on. She didn't care that Ash was coming over, she didn't care that she had a creature that shouldn't even exist in her wardrobe. She didn't care about anything other than getting her sleep.

Rolling over once more she grabbed at the covers while simultaneously kicking them down. Her awkward movements made her open her eyes a fraction and stare up at the beams of light coming from her window.

"Oh, don't be morning" she moaned in annoyance as she turned in her bed and pushed herself up onto her hands. Yawning she scratched at her cheek and stretched in her bed kicking the covers fully off of her body.

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she looked around for something she could wear for the day. She was half asleep but she wasn't going to be around Ash while in her pyjamas. They were quite childish. Light pink with a cat picture on the front.

Picking up her clothes from the floor she tried to see which were clean and which weren't. She was quite messy when it came to being in her room, everywhere else she was obsessive with cleanliness. In private however, she was a stark contrast. She couldn't be bothered in her own room. There was no point.

Shaking her clothes to keep the other garments from sticking to them she saw this was something clean. Smiling to herself she started to get changed. Pulling her shirt off she looked at the kitten face and smiled at it. True, it was childish but she loved this shirt. Placing it on her bed with care she pulled on her clean shirt. It was a simple red shirt with dark blue around the top. It was ever so slightly too big for her, but that wasn't a problem.

She quite liked clothes that were too big. Her friends at school believed it was because she felt thinner that way. But in truth, weight had never bothered her, bigger clothes were just miles more comfortable. As she searched for some trousers she glanced out the window and saw a tired boy slowly making his way to her house...in his pyjamas. And of course it was Ash.

Covering her mouth to prevent herself from laughing she stared at the boy who was dragging his feet. He looked tired and half asleep, but from the state of him she guessed he looked worse when he woke up. Quickly finishing getting dressed she didn't even care that they were what she had worn for school a few days back. She pulled open the window and shouted down to him.

"Oy, Ash, get up here" the boy seemed started and stared up at the window glaring at the girl.

"Don't shout May, it's your fault I'm like this. You and your freaky pet."

"He's not a pet. And get up here" she had been planning on shouting down that he wasn't complaining last night. But quickly realised the flaw in that comment; the flaw being he had complained, a lot. Grumbling to himself he started towards the door.

"Is it open?" He asked

"No idea. Just try it, if it opens tell my parents that I told you to come in. And if it's Max tell him to bring me a drink up"

"I'm not your slave"

"No you're my guest, and the guest should do things for their host."

"Pretty sure it's the other way around"

"Technicality. Now get up here" rolling his eyes at the stubborn girl he tried the door. Thankfully it was open and May could hear him inside now.

"Hi, May told me to come in. I'll go up to her. And Max, she wants a drink" smirking at her friend's voice she could hear him run up the stairs. As the door opened she smiled at him.

"Hi"

"Hi, your parents looked at me like I was insane when I came in."

"That may have something to do with the pyjamas" his face blanked for a moment before he looked down at himself. Annoyance a clear emotion on his face.

"Damn it, I forgot to get changed. No wonder I got so many odd looks from people as I came over." May laughed at him slightly before moving to her wardrobe.

"Well, it's time to wake him up" pulling open the door they saw a yellow creature curled up in himself, his tail over his eyes and his small black nose barely visible twitching slightly. They couldn't see his arms or his legs but they could see his ears. And they were twitching with his nose.

"Aww, he's dreaming" May smiled as she crouched down staring at his small face.

"Let's wake him up"

"No, we can't, he's dreaming, I hate being woken from a dream, especially if it's good"

"He might be having a nightmare" Ash argued

"Yeah, that's the face of a pokemon trapped in nightmares" she pointed to him as he stretched in his sleep and let out a long sound.

"Maybe they have nightmares different to us" he countered her though his argument was weak.

"You just want to see him awake don't you? Go on, admit it, you want to see him. You like him" a smirk was clear on May's face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, maybe I do, he's weird, why wouldn't I?" He finally admitted as he scowled at her mildly, though it was quite a poor scowl thanks to the multiple bags under his eyes.

"Fair point, and I guess we should, he may be a baby but I don't want my family to come in on him" as she leant down to wake the pokemon up the door swung open and Max entered. The two span around and blocked the door, sticking closer to the other than comfortable. Max held a drink in his hand and was looking at the two bemused.

"Uh, May, what're you and Ash doing?" He asked as he placed the drink on the table she had in her room.

"Nothing" they both answered in unison, the speed of their answer proved their words to be lies. Raising an eyebrow he started at them suspicious.

"Alright" he answered, the word drawn out, clearly showing his scepticism. But the boy just shrugged, he'd come by later and see what was going on.

"Alright, bye Max" May waved bye to her brother stepping forwards and allowing Ash to cover the whole wardrobe she took her younger brothers shoulders and pushed him from the room, "thanks for the drink."

Without another word she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Well that was close" Ash muttered as he left the wardrobe door and turned to look at the small pokemon. As he had suspected the noise had cause him to awaken. The small mouse like creature opened one of its black eyes and blinked it a few times to rid it of sleep. With a long yawn he stretched himself out on the pile of clothes that were his bed. Looking somewhat like a cat.

He smiled down at the pokemon as it righted itself and stretched forwards.

"Pikka, Pikachu" it answered sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Aww" Ash made a weird face as he stared at the pokemon, seemingly unaware of the strange noise he'd made.

"Yeah, it's cute" May agreed as she came over to the two boys, her drink in hand

"Can I have some?" Ash asked as he pointed to the cup in her hand.

"Get your own" she retorted smirking at him as she took a sip.

"No, I walked all the way over here, in my pyjamas." Rolling her eyes May handed the boy her drink before bending down to smile at the awakening Pikachu.

"Morning" he stared up at her and reached out towards her face, trying to see just how close she was.

"Pikka" it answered, swaying slightly on his feet as he took a step off the make shift bed he had.

"Hi"

"Pikka" Ash rolled his eyes at the one sided conversation that was going on. Getting bored he cut in.

"Can we hurry this up?" May glared at the boy but placed her hands underneath the pokemon's arms.

"Come here little Pikachu. Are you hungry?" She asked as she lifted him up, he nodded to her and she nodded back. "Alright, we can sort that. I doubt you'll like what we usually eat, but we can try you with a little fruit." She mused slightly to herself as she turned to Ash. "If we can find him some fruit from downstairs we can test him. Hopefully something around here will be edible."

"Yeah, I get that, something must be, after all, they have humans where he's from, maybe they'll have fruit there too" Ash answered and she nodded at his reasoning. It was true, if they had humans then they had to have human food there. Unless, those humans didn't eat the same as them?

"Yeah, that makes sense, they must do. If not then those people that attacked him won't be able to survive here" Ash made an acknowledging noise and turned to the door.

"Alright, I'll go and get a bit of food. See if you can get him to sit quietly. Do you think he'll drink water?" As he reached the door he turned to ask that last question.

"Probably, bring him up a bowl of water. I doubt drinking my drink will do him any good" nodding at his friend he left the room and ran down the stairs. Leaving May alone with the small pokemon. Letting out a sigh she wandered around her room not knowing what to do.

"Pikka" he asked her as he reached out to her.

"Yeah, if only I knew what the hell you were saying" with a sigh she dropped onto her bed. It'd be a long wait till Ash came back.

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

May had been waiting for almost ten minutes the Pikachu in her lap and patting his sides softly as she sat there waiting for her friend. She was a little impatient she had to admit, but who could blame her, she had a creature in her arms and she was waiting for a boy in his pyjamas to bring him edible food.

Sighing softly she looked down at the yellow mouse pokemon and smiled at the innocent look in his bright onyx eyes. Scratching his head softly she cast her gaze out the window and into the far distance, till everything merged into a colour of brick. Just a few hours away was the block of flats that was obscuring her vision of the woods that curled around the town. Why someone had thought it a good idea to build a town in the middle of a wood was beyond everyone. And how it fit in was at the top of the list of questions regarding the town too.

"Do you wonder where they went?" She mumbled, the question directed to the pokemon but more to just verbalise her thoughts. She wondered where they'd gone, were they in the town or were they still in the woods? Were they looking all over the woods for her and the Pikachu or were they looking in the town? She had so many thoughts and the more that came the more questions she had, and the more fearful she became.

Pushing her worry to the back of her mind she focused her attention on wondering what was talking Ash so long. All he had to do was bring a bowl of water up and some fruit. Sighing she patted the pokemon's head. She had been doing that a lot over the past ten minutes and was beginning to think she was irritating the baby

Downstairs Ash had finally managed to get away from the questions her parents had been throwing his way about his odd choice of day wear and was now trying to choose which fruit he should take. It wasn't really the most important thing to be fussing about but he couldn't help himself. He knew May, and he knew that if he just brought anything up then she'd say it was the wrong one. And he'd be forced to go back downstairs and another barrage of questions from her odd family.

Max had brought a friend over and she was sitting next to him while they were eating breakfast. Ash had to stop himself from mentioning anything about it but it didn't help him when a girl he'd never met saw him in his pyjamas. Her family knew he was a little odd but that girl didn't. So to save themselves from looking weird they questioned him when any other day, Ash knew this, they'd have just let it drop.

Still though, he wasn't going to complain, at least he got what he came downstairs for. As he trudge back up the steps he grabbed at his school bag. Because it wasn't important he had dropped it on the stairs but he did have a few pieces of paper in his bag that he'd torn from his books. He could use that to write down stuff about Pikachu.

It would be helpful for them if they had some notes.

It was only thirty seconds later that he came into the bedroom carrying the bowl and food with his bag over his shoulder.

"I thought we were looking after him, not doing homework."

"Be quiet, I had to bring it up, that was my lie for coming over here and having to be in your room with the door closed. How convincing will it be if my bag's on the stairs? Besides, I have some paper we can write on." He answered making May smirk.

"That makes sense, besides if you told my parents that you'll have to have brought it up. My mum still thinks there's more going on than just friends. I don't know about you but I don't need my parents speculating that we're dating again. I had enough of a nightmare trying to convince them otherwise three years ago when we first became friends." Ash laughed, his parents were the same, convinced that he and May were dating. It took him going on a date with a girl he didn't even like to convince them otherwise.

"Completely agree May, now come on, I brought up an orange. Do you want some?" He asked as he held it out to her.

"It's for him" she answered pointing to the Pikachu

"Yeah, but if he doesn't like it we might as well have some of it before, so not to waste it." Rolling her eyes she held her hand out. Waiting less than patiently for him to actually peel the thing.

"Hurry up" she complained as she motioned with her extended hand for him to do just that.

"Shut up, you know I don't have any nails." He snapped back at the brunette finally managing to peel the skin. Handing her a piece he broke off one for himself and handed the yellow pokemon one too.

Pikachu took it in his hands and stared at the small piece of alien food. Tilting his head in pure confusion he watched as it dripped on his legs. Sticking out his tongue he let a drop land on it and pulled back quickly, staring at the thing, eyeing it in confusion.

A smile worked onto the two kids faces, they'd never seen someone look so perplexed by a bit of food. He stuck his tongue out again letting another drop into it, this time though he didn't pull back, more pulled a strange face and waited for the next drop.

"He knows he can bite it right?" Ash asked, smirking at the pokemon. May just shook her head.

"I don't know." She admitted as she took the food from him. Earning a scowl from the baby. Instead of talking to him though she took his sides and turned him around so he faced her. "Open up" she ordered, keeping her voice soft.

To her surprise he did open his mouth. She placed the food in his mouth and watched as he closed his mouth around the fruit. His eyes widened, as though he'd bitten something sour. It was a strange reaction, but one that made them laugh. Pulling his lips together in a pucker that was usually seen on someone eating a lemon he bit on the food.

Covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, she watched as he tried to bite on the food. It was a tentative bite, almost like he was afraid of biting it. But once he bit it once he did it again and again until a small smile worked its way onto his lips.

May patted his head as he started chewing the small bit of food, he seemed to be concentrating too much but they didn't say anything. At least he was eating.

"Ash, get some paper out and write that he can eat oranges. Once he's finished it we'll give him a sip of water and try him with something else" May ordered as the boy pulled out some scrap paper from his school bag. It looked like a page from a maths book, one that had a large scribble on the back.

"Alright," he told her simply as he pulled out a pencil and scribbled down that he could eat that fruit. While May was watching him eat Ash started to write on the paper. He wrote in big bold letters. **Pikachu's food list**. May rolled her eyes at him

"You do realise that if someone were to pick that up they'd see what it was?" She told him, as though it were obvious, which it was.

"Yeah, and? They don't know who or what Pikachu is, they may think it's just a nickname for a friend." Ash defended as he straightened the paper.

"What if them from the woods found this?"

"Come on May, you're being paranoid" he assured as he slapped her shoulder

"Yeah, I guess I am, a little" she conceded as she saw the small pokemon finally finish off his food. "Ash, pass us the water will you. He needs a drink"

Leaning over Ash grabbed the bowl and held it in front of the Pikachu. He stared at the clear liquid for a second before placing his hands on either side of the bowl. Almost like he was mirroring Ash and leaned down to take a sip.

She watched as he drank, it reminded her of a dog lapping at water. He was using his tongue to drink and it looked slightly strange. Almost like he was unsure if he was doing the right thing. Placing her hand on his back she patted it softly and he raised his head to look him in the eye. Tilting his head in confusion he released the bowl allowing Ash to take it back.

"Good boy" she praised as she took one of the other foods Ash had brought up. It was an apple and she knew that'd be harder for him to eat. But if he could chew then he had to have some teeth. "Here try and eat this" she coaxed as she handed him the food. He stared at her bemused, hesitating on whether to take it or not. After some minutes though he did.

He pulled his upper lip back as he held the apple in his hands. He had two canine teeth that looked to be quite sharp and a few between them. But they could hardly be called teeth, they were more like little dots.

But it was his canines that were more important. He pressed his tooth against the red skin of the apple. Piercing it with the sharp tooth. It was quite comical watching him try and eat. It looked very funny, he looked wary of the food and the juice inside was being pressed out. As soon as the liquid touched his tongue though he pulled back, cutting the apple with his tooth and staring at it with shock. Holding it as far away from his body as he could. He looked like he wanted to drop it on the floor. To throw it away, but something made him not do that.

"Pikka" he whined. Motioning with the food that he wanted it gone. "Pikka"

"I don't think he likes it" Ash noted as he took the food from the baby's tiny alien hands.

"I think you're right. He looks bordering on distressed" May added as she stroked his head, trying to calm him down.

"That's a 'no' on the list." Ash mumbled as he wrote down that he didn't like that food. Ash dug around in the pocket on his pyjama shirt and pulled out a small blue berry. "I brought this up too. Just in case he might like it. It was growing on a tree just outside the kitchen window. I managed to grab it." May stared at the berry. She hadn't seen one like that before.

"Yeah, try it" she told him casually, it couldn't hurt could it.

"Alright" handing him the berry he expected the pokemon to be hesitant about this too. But he bit into it without a moment's hesitation. Eating it quickly and smiling to himself as he turned to Ash. Asking for another one.

Ash looked beyond bewildered. This pokemon really knew how to surprise him.

"Well he likes that" May finally managed to speak, smiling softly at the small bit of blue tinting his lips as he continuously licked at them. Looking like he was trying to get more of the taste but really he was just losing it to his lips.

"I can see that" Ash answered, his voice slightly too high.

"He is odd isn't he?" May mused "I thought he was going to be wary of it. Obviously I was wrong" Ash nodded his head in agreement

"Yeah, he's confusing. I can't understand him"

"I doubt we'll ever understand him. Well, write that down." She told him rolling her eyes in confusion.

"Alright" he answered as he wrote. 'Weird food outside the window'

Rolling her eyes May decided not to say anything, if he wanted to be strange she might as well let him. There was no chance of her changing him now, they'd known each other long enough to know when something was hopeless.

"Ok, now what? We haven't got anything else for him."

"I don't know, how about we go back to the woods, see if we can find anything of his or those people and see if we can send him back home"

"Have you been thinking about this?" May asked, slightly shocked that he'd come up with all of that that quick.

"A little" he admitted making her sigh. Of course he wouldn't shock her that much.

"Ok, but get changed first. I'm not walking around with a boy in his pyjamas."

"Alright" standing he stretched turning his head towards her. He knew he had some clothes over here that he'd left the last time he stayed over. Now all he had to do was find them. "Care helping me?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"Why not?"

**please read review**


End file.
